Meant to Be
by FUNxNxTHExSUN
Summary: Sorry discontinued... read Are You Serious
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Obviously, J.K. Rowling does. Please review.**

"Crab! I told you not to eat all my cookies from Narcissa! You dumb old fool! Now you have to go buy me a whole new batch… with interest!" Draco yelled at Crab on his way back from the Great Hall on Christmas Eve.

"Oy! What the hell… Granger, you better watch out where you going next time!" He screamed, annoyed at Hermione, while picking himself up off the floor.

"Draco, maybe you better watch your own two feet instead of yelling at other people!"

"Why'd you call me.."

"Why does it even matter. If you'll excuse me, I have to go wrap presents for tomorrow." She brushed her long, brown silky hair off her shoulders and walked away.

"Why does it even matter. Whatever Granger!" He mimicked. But on the inside, many thoughts were floating through his, believe it or not, packed brain. Why did she call me Draco? _They _don't call me that. Only Crab or Goyle, or Pansy can call me that. But, maybe she… no Draco stop! That is absolutely the most stupid idea ever! She's a mudblood. You're a pure blood. They just don't associate. But… if only

He managed to push the thought out of his head until he reached his own dormitory. On his bed there sat a little package, neatly wrapped in green and silver paper, Slytherin's paper. He looked for a tag, for some sort of idea as to where it came from, but there was none.

"Hell, why not. It can't be that important if there's no name." But then he saw it. On the bottom of the package, in the smallest letters he had ever seen, there was a message…

_Draco,_

_Your admirer_

That's all it said, but it was enough to keep him from opening the gift that night. He would save it till morning. Greedy or not, this package had to be something special.

The whole night, Draco tossed and turned in his big queen bed he had brought from his house because he was too picky for the twin beds.

He wanted, no needed, desperately to know who it was from. Finally, he could wait no longer. He got out of bed and pulled on his robe and slippers. He walked down the stairs to the main dormitory and found his pile. There sat many gifts from his family, because he couldn't visit them this Christmas because they were in Switzerland and wouldn't take him with. Right on top sat the little mysterious package.

He hesitated a little and sat down on a chair. He gently untied the bow on top and pulled the paper off without making a sound. Inside the package sat a little bottle of store brand cologne, obviously the best the person could afford. He lifted the top and a fantastic aroma filled the room. His favorite scent!

But who knew it was his favorite? It couldn't have been any of his friends, because they were all rich and could afford the non store brand cologne. He pondered this for a few more minutes before walking back up the stairs, leaving his present behind him, and falling asleep.

**AN: Sorry this is short but I needed to stop there for my next chapter. Ok, at the end of every chapter, there is going to be questions so answer them and please review...**

**Which Harry Potter character do you most likely relate to?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimer as always. I don't own H.P. … J.K. does.**

**Chapter 2**

On Christmas morning, Hogwarts was a zoo. Students from every house were bustling about, opening gifts and saying Merry Christmas to every person they met.

In Raven claw. Cho Change had received a cell phone from her muggle mother. She was eagerly showing it off to anyone who would watch.

Susan Bones, from Hufflepuff, received a box as big as her twin bed filled with Truffles. Her favorite food!

But in Gryffindor and Slytherin, something special was happening.

Harry opened his first gift, from the Weasleys. A blue sweater this year. Sirius had given Harry a picture of Buckbeak and himself living happily in hiding. **(before OOTP) **He had a few more gifts, but they were just little odds and ends.

Ron received another maroon sweater from his mother, and put it aside so he could open the rest of is gifts. When he picked up his second gift, he noticed a long tube behind his pile. It was unlike anything he'd seen before! There were many different ribbons and bows, and about ten different types of wrapping paper. But altogether, the present was poorly wrapped. He just had to open it! Off came the ribbons and bows, and when he finally got the present open, he screamed with delight.

He looked over at Harry, thinking it was from him, but Harry shook his head and pointed to his gift. Ron glanced at Hermione but she just yelled, "Ronald, of course not! I don't even like the sport." He shrugged his shoulders and uncurled the gift.

He held up the quidditch poster signed by Victor Krum and began dancing around the room. He checked again for a name, but before he could finish, Hermione let out a shrill squeal.

Hermione had just received the greatest book ever known to wizard kind. There were only four made, and she now owned one of the four.

"The Everyday, Everywhere, Everything" book had everything about anything in it, and it wasn't much bigger than her Hogwarts books.

Although, she had no one to thank for it because there was no name. The only clue was the handwritten card that said,

"_Hermione Granger"_

The handwriting showed it was from a boy, but who? She already opened her presents from Harry and Ron.

"The giver must have been really rich," she thought as she started to open another gift.

In the Slytherin common room, Draco was trying not to boast about his cologne because he didn't know who it was from yet. He was terrible at this!

Draco had managed to get everyone's attention as he sprayed it on himself. The room, and Draco, immediately smelled of the finest spices imaginable.

All three had only one thing on his or her mind that day… to find out who the gift was from.

**2) What was the one thing you didn't like about the fourth movie?**

**Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen in the next chapters. I need help!**

**xo x o**


End file.
